Gregor Clegane
Gregor Clegane is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He was originally played by guest star Conan Stevens and debuts in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Stevens was replaced by Ian Whyte for the second season. Whyte had already worked on the series in other roles. Ser Gregor Clegane is a fearsome warrior in the service of House Lannister. He is raiding the Riverlands on orders from his liege lord Tywin Lannister. Biography Background Ser Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane, a knightly house from the Westerlands, and the elder brother of Sandor Clegane, whom he despises. When Sandor and Gregor were children Gregor held his brother's face in a fire for using his toys without permission, horrifically scarring him."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Gregor is a landed knight rather than a full lord. Gregor is huge, said to be the largest man in Westeros, almost eight foot in height and heavily muscled. For this reason he is called 'The Mountain That Rides' or, simply, 'The Mountain'. He is feared throughout Westeros with a reputation for ferocity and anger. He is a loyal retainer and servant of House Lannister, particularly to Lord Tywin.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Lannister - Gregor Clegane entry He fought for Tywin during Robert's Rebellion and participated in the Sack of King's Landing. He raped and murdered Princess Elia Targaryen and killed her children Aegon and Rhaenys.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Elia Targaryen entry Season 1 Ser Gregor takes part in the tournament to celebrate Eddard Stark's appointment as Hand of the King. He kills Ser Hugh of the Vale in a joust, horrifying the crowd. Littlefinger tells Sansa Stark that Gregor burned his brother Sandor's face over a naked flame when they were boys because Sandor borrowed one of his toys without asking."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Catelyn Stark takes Tyrion Lannister into custody on suspicion of the attempted assassination of her son Bran."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" In retaliation Gregor is dispatched to raid the Riverlands, her homeland. Refugees from the Riverlands attend court in King's Landing and report that Gregor has sacked their villages. Eddard Stark sends Ser Beric Dondarrion with a hundred men to bring Gregor to justice. Eddard declares him a false knight and strips him of all ranks and titles, lands and holdings, and sentences him to death."A Golden Crown" The ruling is made moot by Eddard's arrest for treason and subsequent execution."Baelor" When Robb Stark's victory against his son forces Lord Tywin to withdraw his forces to Harrenhal, he orders Ser Gregor to take five hundred men and "set the Riverlands on fire" from the Red Fork to Gods Eye."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Gregor continues to raid the villages of the Riverlands from the Lannister army's base at Harrenhal. His men torture the prisoners they take for information about the Brotherhood and hidden valuables. He selects the prisoners for torture personally. Ser Amory Lorch adds a group of captured Night's Watch recruits to the captives. Lord Tywin Lannister arrives during the torture and asks Gregor what is going on. Gregor says that they were not expecting Tywin for another day. Tywin asks why the prisoners are not in their cells. Gregor says that their cells are overflowing. One of Lorch's men interjects that the prisoners will not be there long. Tywin asks if they are so well manned that they can afford to discard able and skilled prisoners. He asks prisoner if he has a trade and learns that he is a smith. Tywin orders the prisoners put to work, sparing the young man."Garden of Bones" Following the assassination of Ser Amory just outside Lord Tywin's chamber Ser Gregor is tasked with finding the culprit. Tywin fears that he was the intended target and has Ser Gregor hang dozens of their own men. Ser Gregor suggests that an infiltrator from the Brotherhood Without Banners was responsible and Lord Tywin dispatches him to pressure the smallfolk of the Riverlands into giving up the members of the Brotherhood."A Man Without Honor" Tywin marches back to the Westerlands and leaves Gregor to serve as castellan at Harrenhal."The Prince of Winterfell" Appearances Image gallery Hand's tournament.jpg|Gregor is ordered to stand down after attacking Loras Tyrell at the tourney of the hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". Gregor Viewer's Guide.jpg|Gregor from the second season HBO viewer's guide. Clegane.jpg|Gregor suggests the Brotherhood Without Banners is responsible for all the killings at Harrenhal in "A Man Without Honor" In the books Ser Gregor Clegane is a savage brute of a man, freakishly tall at over 7 feet in height. Known as "the Mountain That Rides", Gregor is one of Tywin Lannister's chief enforcers. Gregor's knighthood is regarded as a hypocritical mockery of justice by many, as he is a thoroughly dishonorable and undisciplined butcher. While Gregor is so strong that he can easily fight the strongest knights in Westeros, his greatest enthusiasm in wartime is for burning out the homes of peasants who cannot possibly fight back, and torturing their women and children to death. Indeed, Gregor's immense size isn't really his main attribute to Tywin, so much as his utter enthusiasm for committing atrocities. As a "might makes right" mentality, Gregor feels that his immense bulk and strength gives him impunity to behave as his does, as few would dare to challenge him. While Gregor is incredibly dangerous in combat, he relies more on sheer strength than on speed or skill. Gregor has gone through multiple wives, who died from the extremely rough treatment they received from Gregor, though there are rumors that he killed them on purpose. When he was a child, his brother Sandor was playing with a wooden toy that was Gregor's but which he wasn't playing with. Without any warning, Gregor shoved Sandor's face into a fiery brazier, and forced him down until much of the side of his face was horrifically burned. See also * Gregor Clegane at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books). References de:Gregor Clegane Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Lannister Category:House Clegane Category:Knights